Kumiho Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Kumiho Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside her Pet, Fox Bead. This Cookie has the ability to create more points with all Bear Jellies while in her Cookie form. Unfortunately, when players start the game, she will run with her fox form, so players have to make 9 double jumps before she will transform into her Cookie form. Skill 9 Double Jumps will transform her into Kumiho, seducing Bear Jellies to gain extra points. Level Up to gain even more points from seduced Jellies. Magic Candy Mystic Fire Jellies appear in Kumiho mode. These jellies extend Kumiho mode duration. The stronger enchanted power, the more points Mystic Fire Jellies provide and the more Kumiho mode can be extended. Description Originally an animal-shaped marshmallow, she aspired to be a Cookie so much, that she mastered a sorcery to shapeshift into a Cookie. In order to master this magic, she had to survive on only flour and butter for 999 days. As a result, she can now disguise herself as a seductive and attractive cookie. Anyone who catches even a glimpse of her will instantly fall in love. Perhaps she's dazzling them with her nine tails. (Colorful Wedding Hanbok) Look at this colorful wedding hanbok Kumiho Cookie is wearing! She must have fulfilled her prophesy and found her true love! Oh, that must be her Halloween outfit... (Holiday Hanbok) ''Have you seen a Cookie of such grace and charm, even the moon comes out full for just a glance..?'' Strategy Kumiho Cookie starts her run in her fox form. Try to reach nine double jumps as soon as possible to turn into her Cookie form- DFJ (double finger jumps) decrease the time needed to double jump and are the best to use. While she is in her Cookie form, a timer will count down before she transforms back into her fox form. Her Magic Candy creates Mystic Fire Jellies in place of Basic Jellies every so often; these tick the timer back a bit, extending her seduction time. Entering Bonus Time in Cookie form is ideal, so all Bear Jellies will become seduced Jellies, becoming attracted to her and giving her bonus points. Her combination pet, Fox Bead, will allow Kumiho Cookie to cross long stretches of land quickly, gaining more opportunity to spawn Mystic Fire Jellies. Just keep in mind that, unlike most Cookie-specific Jellies, Mystic Fire Jellies aren't magnetic, so the player will have to be careful in aiming for them when they spawn in a large cluster of Basic Jellies. Statistics Loading Messages New *What's your name, cutie pie? General * Follow me! * I want to become a real Cookie... * Be gentle with me... * Yeah, I know a trick or two. * Ready to fall for me? * Even Bear Jellies fall in love with me! 1vs1 Race * Follow me, if you can. * Let's run, my dear! * Stop following me! * Aren't you cute! * You hope to beat me? How cute! Tired * (whimper) Trial Welcome * Can I have a sweet Bear Jelly? * You can't resist my charm! * Darling, you're already under my spell! Lobby Daily Gift *I don't give out gifts to everyone! Tap * Hi, sweetie! * Would you like me to guess your name? * Ah, have you already fallen for my charm...? * Ah, you try so hard to learn my secrets...! * Once I tried a candy so hard I nearly broke my teeth! * Who do we have here...? * Even a bent key might turn useful... * Will I ever become a real Cookie...? Gift * So smooth! (Given Fluffy Foxtail) * Hm...Seems we have a lot in common...! (Given Bent Bronze Key) * Hmm? Thanks! (Neutral) * I don't want it! (Given Solid Brown Sugar Crystal) Holiday Hanbok General *Tell your wish to the full moon... *You will fall under my spell! *Even the moon can't resist my charm! *The moon is so hopelessly in love with me... *What's my wish? It's a secret! *Shall I tell you my secret...? 1vs1 Race * Tired * Relationship Chart * Werewolf Cookie: Ah, we have so much in common..! * Moon Rabbit Cookie: Cute, very cute... * Squid Ink Cookie: I MUST find out how Squid Ink became a Cookie! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement changed from reaching Escape Level 14 to reaching Land 5-2. * September 16, 2018 ** Magic Candy added. ** Combi bonus changed from "+100 points for each Seduced Bear Jelly" to "+10000 points for each Seduced Bear Jelly." * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus lowered from +10000 points for each Seduced Bear Jelly to +7000. ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * Kumiho Cookie was based on Korean mythology, the eponymous kumiho. The ability that Kumiho Cookie has is to 'attract' the Bear Jellies for her to eat when she is in her Cookie form. This detail is a nod to when the kumiho transforms from her fox form to her human form to attract a male to her, to eat his heart or liver. * When played as in 1vs1 Race, she would remain permanently in her fox form. * Kumiho Cookie's backstory of having to survive on only flour and butter for 999 days to become a Cookie is probably a reference to how the actual mythology for kumiho says that if a kumiho refrains from eating a human for one thousand days, it can become a human. * Kumiho Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "M-m-m...What a yummy cake!"